1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector with illumination source, and more particularly to an electrical connector having an integrated waveguide for use in poorly lit environment, such as in a car.
2. Description of Prior Art
An electrical connector, such as a cable assembly with an Universal Serial Bus (USB) connector, has been used in electronics for years. Since devices such as cell phones, MP3, IPOD, and DVD player, are widely used in daily life, the auto industry is upgrading the electronics to meet this rising demand. More and more USB connectors are appeared in auto industry to meet the harsh environments of the auto industry. The current cable system is connected from the back of the radio system to the dash board through a bezel to which the electrical connector or more particularly the cable connector is latched. This will allow the consumer to plug in their electronic devices for downloading information, music, etc. However, while driving a car in darkness, it is difficult to find the right position of the inserting opening of the USB connector.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved electrical connector, such as a cable end connector, that is equipped with an illumination source or a waveguide around the electrical connector for ease of access by a mating connector.